Bless The Broken Road
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: All that Mel wanted was to find love. Could she find it in Zack Ryder? Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing except the OC, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my amazing buddy XxRamyfanxX. I know you wanted another one of these, Mel, so here you go. :) The song used is "Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts. They own the song, not me. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy.**

**Bless The Broken Road**

**I set out on a narrow way many years ago.**

**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road.**

**But I got lost a time or two.**

**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through.**

**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you.**

Mel Hearst-Helmsly sat at one of the wooden tables in Catering, spinning her water bottle between her hands and sighing. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Dolph Ziggler, and she was slightly depressed. Dolph had been her fourth boyfriend here in the WWE, and their relationship had ended up just like all the others: broken.

She had come here for two things: to become a respected WWE Diva and to find true love. She had accomplished her first goal, but her second one was becoming hard to fulfill. All she wanted was the kind of love that she read about in romance novels and saw in movies. Was that too much to ask?

As if reading her mind, her good friend Zack Ryder appeared in front of her. He grinned happily down at her, and despite her depressed state, Mel couldn't help but smile back. Zack just had that effect on her. He made her happy when no one else could.

"Hey, Mel," Zack said, grabbing the chair across from her and straddling it. He rested his arms on the top of the backrest and blinked at her. "Why the long face?"

"Dolph and I broke up," Mel explained, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice.

Maybe she just wasn't meant to find true love.

**Every long lost dream led me to where you are.**

**Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars.**

**Pointing me on my way into your loving arms.**

**This much I know is true.**

**That God blessed the broken road.**

**That led me straight to you.**

Zack unfolded his arms and reached out, covering her hand where it lay on the table with his. "Hey, I'm sorry," he murmured, his voice soft and his blue eyes boring into hers. "Dolph doesn't deserve you anyways. You're too sweet and smart and perfect for him."

Mel looked up at Zack in surprise. He thought she was perfect? "Thank you for that, Zack, but I'm just so sad right now. I mean, I came here wanting to find true love, and so far that hasn't exactly worked out too well."

Zack smiled tenderly, his hand still gripping hers tightly. "I know what you mean. I waited for my soulmate forever."

**I think about the years I spent just passing through.**

**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you.**

**But you just smile and take my hand.**

**You've been there, you understand.**

**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.**

Mel blinked at him, raising her eyebrows. "'Waited'? You mean you already found her?" For some reason, that thought bothered her.

Zack looked down at their entwined fingers, his cheeks reddening slightly. "Yes," he said.

"Oh." Mel looked away from him, a slight lump rising in her throat. Even Zack was being taken away from her. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Zack looked up at her, surprise etched across his face. "Mel, can't you see?" he murmured. "It's you."

**Now I'm just rolling home.**

**Into my lover's arms.**

**This much I know is true.**

**That God blessed the broken road.**

**That led me straight to you.**

Mel fixed her eyes on him, stunned. "M-Me?" she stammered, unable to process what he had just said.

"Yes," Zack replied, leaning forward slightly and gazing deep into her eyes. "Mel, I love you. I've been in love with you since the first second I laid eyes on you."

Mel felt her breath catch. Zack loved her? The thought thrilled her. Because the truth was, she loved Zack too. She always had.

Mel smiled at him, tears springing to her eyes. "I love you too, Zack," she confessed. "I always have."

Zack grinned at her, and then he leaned forward. Mel met him in the middle, and their lips met. She smiled into the kiss.

She had found her true love after all.

**That God blessed the broken road.**

**That led me straight to you.**

**END**


End file.
